Fortune's Fool
by TheChosenPerson
Summary: Souji finds himself intrigued by the mysterious Naoto. A series of vignettes shows that being fortune's fool isn't a bad thing.
1. Forging the Bond

_I gave you my hand and you told me that you'd never let it go.  
So I said, you're the one I want to make a home with.  
And maybe one day, I'll bear your children,  
And maybe we'll have a son and daughter and we'll name them after us.  
And I'm kissing you._

You gave me your word and said you loved me and that you'd never let me go.  
_So I said, if we find that the world ends tomorrow,  
__I would be content knowing that your lips  
__Were the last I touched with my own.  
And I'm kissing you._

* * *

Souji Seta suppressed a yawn as he made his way to school. He had been in Inaba for 6 months now, so one would think that he would have been well adjusted to the quiet little town. However, the once quiet town of Inaba had become the center of attention recently. Right when Souji moved here, there was a string of two murders only a day or two apart. The bodies were found hanging from tall structures, and there was no sign of trauma anywhere on the body, so their deaths were a mystery. A mystery that Souji was in the middle of solving. Together with his friends, they were investigating the murders, which were inexplicably linked to the Midnight Channel and the world inside the TV. At midnight on rainy nights, the rumor was, the TV would show your soulmate. However, that was not the case. Souji and his friends soon learned that the Midnight Channel showed a blurry image when someone was planned on being kidnapped, and clear and odd program when the said person was inside the TV. The nature of the Midnight Channel and the TV World was still a mystery to the Investigation Team, but they still went inside and rescued those who had been thrown in. The TV world left him drained, and thanks to the recent incident, the once closed case was proven to not be over, so they had spent a few days training for whatever may come.

As Souji made his way down the familiar path to Yasogami, a man wearing a black suit came into view. At first, Souji paid him no mind, but the man seemed to be looking for something, or rather someone. Though he was wearing dark sunglasses, Souji could tell that he was scanning the features of every student that walked by. Some people whispered about him, others gave him odd looks, but the majority of the students decided to ignore him. Souji caught the man's gaze, and the man stared back from behind his dark lenses. He seemed to recognize Souji, and walked over.

"Excuse me," the man said. He looked Souji up and down, as if he was appraising him. In turn, Souji decided to examine the man. Up close, Souji could make out that he had dark hair, though grey patches seemed to be etched into his otherwise raven hair. He looked to be middle aged, and he had no distinguishable features. He seemed normal, though Souji knew that he had never met this man before.

"Do you know about luminoil reactions?"

Souji blinked. Why in the world would he ask something like that?

The man went on, "What part of the body do you use to test DNA? What's the best way to obtain someone's email address? What ten things can you learn from footprints?"

Souji was able to answer each of the strange questions, but his confusion rose with each one. Who was this man and why was he asking him these strange questions?

Once Souji had finished answering, the man slowly nodded, seemingly pleased with the results, "I see, I see. You are quite the interesting young man." The small smile he wore vanished, and he looked around. He leaned closer to Souji, closer than Souji would have liked, "Do you know Naoto-sama? Oh, er… I mean, you know a detective named Naoto Shirogane, correct?"

_Naoto…_

The name made Souji pause. He did indeed know Naoto. Most people knew of her, or rather _him_. Naoto Shirogane was a famous young detective, referred to as, "The Detective Prince". Naoto had come to Inaba a few months back to help investigate the murders under the orders of the prefectural police, who were growing impatient at the lack of results. Though, at the time, she masqueraded as a boy to avoid the prejudice and sexism of the task force. The case had claimed two lives, and the killer had left no clues. However, after a third incident, the death of Kinshiro Morooka, they were able to identify his killer, a high school student named Mitsuo Kubo. They had arrested him and the case was said to be closed, but Naoto had doubts. These doubts exacerbated the Police Force, until they eventually kicked him off the case. What the police didn't know, however, was that Naoto made a connection between the kidnappings and the murders, and used herself as bait. She was kidnapped and thrown into the TV, but the Investigation Team was able to rescue her, learning of her true identity and the fact that the case was, however, not closed. Once Naoto had recovered, they offered her a place among them, which she gladly accepted.

"I know Naoto," answered Souji hesitantly.

The man nodded, "Yes, I know that you know him. Which is why I want you to deliver this to him." The man reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope and extended it to Souji. Souji looked at the envelope for a few seconds, before slowly reaching up and taking it. He held the envelope. It felt light. It looked like there was just a small card in it, but he didn't open it.

"What is it?"

"Deliver this to Naoto. He will understand."

The man bowed to Souji, bid him farewell, and left Souji standing alone. Souji stared at the parcel for a time. He wanted to know what was in it, in case it was dangerous, but it didn't have any sort of indication that it could cause harm. In any event, he would have to give this to Naoto. She'd know what to do with it. Souji tucked it into his bag and started to jog towards school, having lost a few precious minutes due to the distraction.

* * *

The bell rang, signifying the end of classes. Souji let out a weary breath. The classes dragged on even more so then they usually did. And the teachers seemed to have it out for him, bombarding him with question after question. A few times, he even had to save Yosuke from the shame of answering the question wrong, though the promise of a free meal did give Souji plenty of motivation to help his friend. He was packing up for the day when Yosuke hopped on his desk.

"Hey, partner," Yosuke greeted with Souji's usual moniker, "Thanks again for the answers today. I seriously owe you one, man."

Souji grinned, "I know, that's why I helped you. My wallet's a little thin and I'm between part-time jobs at the moment."

Yosuke looked hurt, "Is that all I am to you? I'm only your friend when I pay for your meals?"

"Pretty much."

Yosuke let out a withering sigh, "You're worse then Chie."

A leg shot out from the right of Souji and struck Yosuke in the shin. Yosuke cursed and flew off the desk, hopping on one leg. Souji looked over to the neighboring desk, to find Chie glaring at Yosuke.

"I'm right here, you know!" She yelled.

"What the hell, Chie?" barked Yosuke, "Watch where you're kicking! You're going to kill me one of these days."

"I wouldn't have to kick you if you stopped being a big jerk all the time!"

"And I wouldn't have so many bruises if you weren't so Kung-Fu happy," Yosuke muttered, but it seemed that Chie heard it.

Souji chuckled at their usual banter. He finished packing up and was about to stand up when he noticed a white sliver peeking from between his books. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was the envelope that the strange man had given him this morning. He'd almost forgotten about it.

"Whoa, what's that? A love letter?"

Souji glanced up to see Chie eyeing the envelope, momentarily distracted from her argument with Yosuke.

Souji shook his head, "Nothing so serious. I got this weird letter this morning from some random guy. He told me to give it to Naoto."

"Naoto? Why would he make you give it to Naoto when he could just mail it?" inquired Yosuke, "I heard that she gets mail all the time. Do you think it's a fan letter?"

Souji shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm gonna have to pass on hanging out today. I've got to give this to Naoto."

Yosuke nodded and slapped Souji on the back, "Hey, no worries. Some other time. And besides, it saved my wallet for another day. My Junes salary can barely handle how much debt I'm in."

Souji shared a laugh with Yosuke and bid goodbye to the two of them. He made his way to the shoe lockers and looked down the adjacent hallways. He had remembered seeing Naoto there and sure enough, there she stood, quietly mulling something over. Most likely the murder case, if Souji was any judge. He called to her, and she perked up at the mention of her name. Seeing Souji, a small smile graced her lips and she walked over.

"Oh, Souji-san," she greeted. "Is there something I can help you with?"

_Just like her to get down to business straight away._

Souji pulled out the card and handed it to Naoto. She took it, confused, "What's this?"

Souji shrugged, "I don't know. Some man approached me this morning and told me to give this to you. He said that you'd understand what it meant."

Naoto frowned at the envelope. She held it up to the light, trying to scry its contents without opening the actual envelope. Souji could make out the image of a card, but whatever message the card contained was still a mystery. Naoto stared at the card for a few moments, before she turned to Souji. She looked at him hesitantly, as if saying the wrong thing would offend him.

"Excuse me, Souji-san, but… Could you please accompany me for a brief period? I'd like to hear more about what transpired when you were given this card. Please, it won't take long."

Souji chuckled. Despite having told her multiple times, Naoto continued to address him in such a formal manner.

"Sure, Naoto. I don't mind. Let's go."

Naoto smiled graciously and bowed, and Souji could almost feel the curiosity radiating off of her. Being a detective, he figured that Naoto was the type of person who, when her curiosity was peaked, would stop at nothing to abate it. The two left the school and walked to the Samegawa flood plain. They didn't talk much during the trip, though whether it was by choice or lack of anything to say was unclear. He knew Naoto for a few months now, but it was only until recently that he had been able to count her among his other friends. He knew very little of her outside of what they had learned when she was trapped inside the TV. Souji wasn't worried, however. Though he had hit it off with both Yosuke and Chie almost immediately, the others took time. Yukiko had gone from being painfully shy to open and filled with glee, Kanji had gone to being awkward around him to being someone that he thought of as a brother, and Rise had gone from quiet and reserved to outright bubbly, with a obvious crush on him. Given time, Souji felt that he'd be able to get to know the young detective. After awhile, they made it to the flood plains. Naoto stopped at the small table off to the side of the river.

"I apologize," she said, breaking the silence. "I wanted someplace quiet. Now, tell me. What sort of person gave this to you?"

Souji pondered this for a moment, calling the man to mind, "Well, as far as appearance goes, he didn't seem too out of the ordinary. He was wearing a suit, dark glasses, slicked back hair, which was mostly black with a few grey patches. I don't think you'd be able to figure out his identity like that. The most important thing is the fact that he approached me specifically. He was insistent that I was the one who gave the card to you. He knew that I knew you."

Naoto nodded, slowly taking in the information, "Which means, it's possible that he's been snooping around, gathering information on you or me. Or even the case. Is he involved with the case? Or is it another case altogether? If it's me that he's after, he could be anyone." Naoto seemed to be thinking aloud, rather than addressing him directly. After a time, she picked up the envelope and placed it in her coat pocket, "I'll keep the card. The man is most likely still here in Inaba. I cannot drag you further into this with me."

Souji shook his head, "No, I don't mind. I can't back out now. I'm already involved."

Naoto blinked, obviously not expecting that answer. She adjusted her hat, a habit that Souji noticed she did when she was uncomfortable.

"Err, well… It's good to know that you're worried about me, but…"

She trailed off, and Souji could sense that she was erecting walls around herself, keeping any sort of intruder out. He could almost laugh. The world that she created inside the TV had done the same thing. However, before the barriers could be put in place, they seemed to stop. She let out a breath and she deflated. Her gaze seemed fixed on the table.

"I'm sorry. I seem to have a tin ear for other people's feelings. Yosuke-san told me before."

"Don't worry about it," assured Souji, "I know that this is new to you, but remember what I said? That we're friends now, and we look out for each other."

Naoto gave Souji a slow nod and bit her lip, "I'll look into this card and report my findings to you. Even so, don't worry about me. As our leader, I know that you have a lot on your shoulders, so…"

She trailed off, trying to mask the embarrassment on her face. Souji couldn't help but grin. He could sense that Naoto was worried about him and the weight that being a leader to their ragtag group put on him. Though it was a small step, he had gotten Naoto to open up, even if it was just a little.

"While we are here, why don't we chat a little?"

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?" inquired Souji.

"There was some things I wanted to ask you. They were about the murder case."

Souji nodded, "Of course. You haven't been in the group for long, so I'd imagine you'd have questions."

"Yes," Naoto began, "I've been on the one side of the case. I've dealt with the aftermaths; the bodies, the kidnappings, the Mitsuo case. However, those were merely the surface of the problem. I'd like to know more about your ventures into the TV and your 'missions'. I've been told some of what happened, but I'd like to hear your input."

Souji nodded and answered all of Naoto's questions regarding the Investigation Team, the TV world, Personas, Shadows, and everything else they'd experienced so far.

* * *

**A/N: What's this? A new Persona story? Yeah, I recently got Persona 4 Golden and have been playing it nonstop. And, along the way, I fell in love with Naoto. For the past few weeks, I was debating whether or not to write this story, as I was in the process of writing another Persona story, "Soul Phrase" which I haven't updated in ~2 months. Well, try as I might to write Chapter 5 of said story, this story couldn't stop bouncing around in my head. I needed this to be out there. And here it is. Please, treat it kindly. In regards to this story, it'll be all about Souji's and Naoto's relationship, and how it grows. It's going to cover all of the Fortune Social Link (plus a few extra scenes from near the end of the game), while telling the parallel story of how Naoto and Souji first met and leading up until Naoto joins the Investigation Team. Hope you enjoy it. If you're interested in the status of my writing "Soul Phrase", go check out my profile. Until next time, read and review. Goodnight, and Good luck~**


	2. The Kanji Stratagem

As Souji walked through the central shopping district, he couldn't help but feel doubtful that their "plan" would actually succeed. They had seen an image on the Midnight Channel, and though it was blurry, they were able to deduce that it was Kanji Tatsumi. After the first two incidents, Yukiko's image had appeared on the Midnight Channel, and a few days later, she had been kidnapped and thrown into the TV. However, thanks to the combined efforts of Souji, Yosuke, and Chie, they were able to rescue her before she ended up being killed by the Shadows. While they had saved her, they were still very much in the dark about the motives of the killer, as well as the connection between the Midnight Channel and the incidents.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" inquired Chie, giving voice to Souji's doubts.

"Of course," said Yosuke. It had been his idea in the first place. "We need to figure out why the killer is after Kanji."

"Are we really going to find a motive?" asked Souji uncertainly. "We already ruled out that the killer is targeting women. And I think that the connection to the first case isn't valid either."

"But Saki was the one who found Miss Yamano's body, and the Amagi Inn is where she stayed."

Yosuke had a point. All three of the previous victims did have a connection to one another. Yukiko had been a stretch, as it was her mother that had direct dealings with Miss Yamano when she stayed at the inn. However, Kanji threw a wrench into that theory. He wasn't a woman, and as far as they could tell, neither he nor his mother had any sort of involvement with the other victims. The group remained silent as they walked through the shopping district.

It was Yukiko that broke the silence, "I guess we have very little to work with."

Yosuke nodded gravely, "Even if we can't find a motive, maybe we can at least stop Kanji from being kidnapped."

They entered the Textile Shop and were shocked to see someone else inside. A boy, who looked to be around the same age as them, if not younger. He wore a blue coat with checkered pants and brown loafers. His large hat covered his dark blue hair. The boy was speaking to a middle aged woman, whom Souji surmised was the owner. They were talking in a low voice, and the noise of the door opening caught there attention. The woman seemed to recognize Yukiko and greeted her. The boy eyed them warily, as if he was watching a wild animal that was ready to pounce. After the pleasantries between Yukiko and the owner were over, the boy bowed.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, Ma'am."

The woman, having seemingly forgotten about the youth, bowed from her seated position, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help more."

The boy shook his head, "It's alright. You've given me plenty to think about. Thank you."

The boy adjusted his hat as he made his way out of the shop. He continued to stare at the Investigation Team as he left. He caught Souji's gaze. The boy was looking at Souji, yet at the same time he seemed to be staring right through him, as if he wasn't actually present. Souji could see something in his eyes. While his face remained stoic and gave away nothing, his eyes were a gateway into his thoughts. He was thinking, calculating. But then the boy blinked and left Souji staring at the closed door to the shop. There was something about him that gave Souji pause. He had felt it a few times before, but there was an odd tingling sensation in the back of his mind. It was as if there was something underneath a large body of water, and it was trying to breach the surface, but was unable to. He shook his head and the feeling vanished.

The other three talked with the owner, who he had learned was indeed Kanji's mother. His mind started to wander, until it fell on an ornate fabric that was displayed off to the side. At first, he paid it little mind. However, he kept returning to the fabric. Upon closer inspection, it was a scarf. Though he didn't know where, Souji could have sworn that he had seen this particular scarf somewhere before. He stared at if for a few more minutes, trying desperately where he had seen it before. Suddenly, it came to him. He hadn't seen someone wearing it. He had, however, seen it been used. He flashed back to his first excursion into the TV World, where they had stumbled upon a very disturbing room, where, presumably, Miss Yamano had died. And, hanging from the ceiling, in the shape of a noose, was this scarf.

Maybe there was a connection after all.

* * *

Souji felt the familiar sensation of leaving the TV World. As he stumbled into Junes, he looked around to make sure no one saw him. Once he was certain, he let out a breath. Kanji had been kidnapped, and had appeared on the Midnight Channel in an… interesting program. Their efforts hadn't accomplished much, and they were stuck with another rescue mission. However, despite Teddie confirming that there was someone inside the TV, he was unable to sniff him out. Yukiko had been different. Chie, and Yosuke somewhat, had known Yukiko pretty well, and Teddie was able to bring them to her no problem. However, Kanji was virtually a stranger, and Teddie claimed that he needed to know something about him in order to get a lock-on to where he was. Souji was tasked with finding any sort of info that would help them in their quest, but he was doubtful. Who knew Kanji? He could hear rumors about him from almost anyone in the town, but would that help? He needed to know something about Kanji that wasn't simply hearsay and speculation. He figured he could ask his mother, but would she tell Souji anything?

As Souji mulled over these thoughts in his mind, he spied a blue figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a boy in blue, the same boy that had been at the textile shop and with Kanji a few days prior. Would the boy know anything? And even if he did, would he tell Kanji?

_Kanji's life is on the line. I have to take the chance._

Souji approached the blue youth, who was standing out in front of Junes. At the sound of his approach, the boy turned and stared at Souji. His eyebrows lowered, and he tilted his head slightly. He was trying to place his face. After a moment, he seemed to remember their brief encounter and gave him a terse nod.

"Good day, is there something you need?"

"Actually, there is. I was wondering if you know anything about Kanji Tatsumi?"

The boy blinked, "Kanji? What do you want to know about Kanji?"

Souji could feel the boy analyzing him, and it put Souji on edge. There was something off about him, but Souji forced the discomfort out of his mind.

"I was wondering if you know anything about him. I saw you speaking to him the other day, and I figured that you might know something."

The boy stared at Souji for a time. Souji was almost ready to give up when the boy nodded.

"Very well."

Souji's eyebrows raised. The blue-haired youth gave off the impression of privacy, so for him to share information was somewhat shocking. His expression didn't go unnoticed by the boy, who gave a small smile.

"This information seems to be urgent for you, so I will simply tell you. I have no personal connection to Kanji-kun. I only just met him the other day. However, when I talked to him, there was something out of the ordinary. He was acting strangely, as if his actions were forced and unnatural. After a time, I decided to tell him that he seemed to be an odd person. After that, to my surprise, his expression changed. It wasn't one of embarrassment, but rather one of confusion and shame. I figured it was possibly a complex that he had. After that, two of your friends appeared and in the ensuing fight, I left."

Souji winced. Chie and Yosuke had tailed Kanji and the boy while he and Yukiko had watched the shop. From what they told him, they had failed miserably in sneaking around and were caught by Kanji, who proceeded to chase them all the way back to the shopping district.

"Since I gave you information so readily, it seems only fair for you to do the same."

The boy's question snapped Souji out of his daze. Souji was a little unsure, but he did owe the boy that much, and agreed.

"Why do you wish to know about Kanji?"

Souji had expected something along those lines, "I'm interested in Kanji. I saw him on that TV special a few nights ago, and I was curious. I've heard a lot of rumors about him, but I know that rumors are often far from the truth. I wanted to know about him, the real him."

The boy frowned. At first, Souji thought that he didn't believe his answer, but he noticed that this wasn't the case. The expression he wore was the same one that he had seen back in the textile shop. He was thinking of something, staring at information that only he could see. And once again, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

"I see. Was there anything else you needed?"

Souji shook his head and thanked the boy, who tipped his hat and left. It wasn't much, but Souji was sure that it might be enough for Teddie to get a fix on Kanji. Souji walked back to the electronic's department when a thought popped in his head, which made him chuckle.

_I never did ask his name._

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I was writing this chapter, and it was so short. I apologize for this very brief entry, but it's just the way that I planned this story. I'm a couple of chapters ahead, so I decided as a little treat, I would upload this one today. You can still expect another chapter up on the 12th. As mentioned previously, this chapter takes place in the past. Odd chapters are Social Link stuff, and Even chapters are main story stuff. Hope y'all enjoy it. As always, read, review, and Goodnight and Good Luck~!**


	3. A Warning Shot

"Excuse me, Souji-san."

Souji was in the middle of changing his shoes when he saw Naoto approach. He quickly finished putting his school shoes away and turned to face her.

"Hey Naoto, what's up?"

Her brow furrowed. She seemed hesitant, but she finally manage to blurt out, "Do you have time you can spare with me today?"

Souji smiled at her. It was silly that she was so worked up. However, he knew that Naoto had few friends as a child, so something as simple as spending time with him was still a foreign concept to her. As he grabbed his bag from the floor, he spied something in her hand. His eyes widened. It was that strange envelope.

Souji gave a quick nod, "Sure Naoto, I have time. It's about the card, right?"

"Yes, I've opened it and examined it. I would like to discuss some things with you. The flood plains would be a preferable place to talk."

Souji agreed, and they set off. Unlike the last time, however, Souji decided to make the effort to generate small talk, asking her about her day and little things. She answered all of his questions, albeit very tersely and leaving out anything that wasn't essential. Naoto's attitude reminded Souji of his little cousin, Nanako. In the beginning, the young girl had rarely talked to him. However, after he had taken her to Junes during Golden Week, where she had given him the title of "Big Bro", she opened up to him more and more everyday, becoming virtually attached at the hip whenever he spent his evenings at home.

_Naoto's never met Nanako_, Souji realized. _I wonder what Nanako would think of her? She was excited to hear about Naoto coming to Yasogami. _Souji chuckled, _She took a shine to all of my friends so far. I'm sure Naoto wouldn't be any different._

"What are you laughing about, Souji-san?"

Souji shook his head, "Nothing in particular. And stop being so formal."

Naoto nodded, yet somehow Souji doubted that she would actually listen.

When they arrived at the flood plains, they sat down on the benches. Naoto took out the envelope and pulled out a blank card. She turned it over a few times, likely to make sure there was nothing she missed. She placed it down on the table for Souji to examine. Souji picked it up and stared at the card. Indeed, it was blank. He tried holding it to the light, but no words appeared. Sighing, he placed it down.

"As you can see, there is nothing written on it. It's just a plain white card," Naoto explained, "It does feel a bit stiff, given its thinness. However, without any indication of its contents, I have no idea who sent it." She let out a sigh, "I'd chalk it up as a prank."

"I was kind of hoping for a big mystery." Souji admitted, chuckling.

"One would expect there to be something more than this."

Naoto gave a small laugh. It must have been a disappointment for her, to be given hope of a mystery, only for there to be nothing. And, to an extent, Souji felt let down as well. He had pictured the man to be a rival detective, giving Naoto a formal challenge to see who the better sleuth was. It may have been a romanticized dream, but he had an idea that mysteries were something Naoto thoroughly enjoyed.

The pleasant silence was broken by a ringing. Naoto jumped and reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. She excused herself and opened the phone, turning slightly away from Souji. Souji couldn't make out what was being said on the other line, but he could hear Naoto, and what she said made him worry.

"Yes, it's me"

[…]

"Ahh, Yakushiji-san. What's the matter?"

[…]

"A thief? In the Shirogane estate?"

[…]

"Yes… yes… I see."

[…]

"I don't have anything in that room that I'd miss terribly."

[…]

"Okay… I'll leave the rest to you."

[…]

"As long as Grampa is safe, it doesn't matter. I can't take my eyes off this case yet."

She closed her phone and she stared at it uncertainly.

"Is everything alright?"

Naoto jumped, having momentarily forgotten Souji's presence. She bit her lip and adjusted her hat.

"Sorry. You heard that, correct?"

Souji nodded, and Naoto placed the phone back in her pocket, turning back around to face Souji fully.

"That was Yakushiji, my Grampa's secretary. It appears that someone has broken into the Shirogane estate, my room specifically. Yakushiji-san called to inform me and ask if there was anything of particular value to me that the thief might be after. Several items pertaining to me were also stolen from Grampa's inventory as well. I don't know about those, but my belongings have no sentimental value."

Souji nodded, taking in the information. His eyes fell to the blank card.

"Do you think that this incident is related to the card?"

Naoto nodded, "It might. Why else would I receive such a strange card? If it was, in fact, the same man who broke into my house, maybe he wanted to send a message. A message that he knows where I live and who my friends are."

"You should be careful," Souji added. "If your hunch is correct, and this is a warning, then I don't think that we've seen the last of this guy."

Naoto gave a quick nod, "Yes, of course. Thank you for, um, your consideration. Regardless, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

She let out a shaky breath and rubbed her shoulders. She seemed exceptionally edgy. It was very easy to forget sometimes, but Naoto wasn't just the cool and analytical detective who was trying to solve a murder case. She was a teenage girl whose house was broken into. Everybody wanted to put on a brave exterior for others, but inside, everyone was vulnerable.

"I'm taking you home."

Naoto's head shot up, "What!?"

Souji stood up, "You heard me, I'm taking you home. There's someone here in Inaba who knows who you are and where you live. They might be after you. I need to make sure that you get home safely. You're my friend and you're well-being is important to me."

Naoto looked like she was about to protest, but Souji rounded the table and grabbed her hand. She gave a small squeak at the sudden contact, but she didn't retract her hand. Souji gripped it, and a few seconds later he felt a small squeeze back. He gave her a reassuring smile. A small blush crept onto her face. With her free hand, she reached up and pulled her hat down, covering her eyes.

"Okay, Senpai."

The walk back to Naoto's house was quiet. Naoto led the way, and Souji followed at her side. Souji wanted to give her support, but he knew that he had done all he could for her. She was still very uncertain with the idea of having friends and people who genuinely cared for her. He grimaced. He was worried that in his haste, holding her hand was a bad idea. However, despite her embarrassment, it seemed that the sentiment got through and she accepted it.

After the better part of half an hour, they had made it to the Shirogane Estate. Calling it a mansion was a bit of an overstatement, but it was quite a large bit of property. A large gate separated the estate from the rest of the world. Souji wondered how a thief would even break in.

When they walked up to the door, Naoto turned to face him.

"Souji-san. Thank you."

Souji gave her another smile, "Don't mention it, Naoto. I'll help in any way I can."

She shook her head, "No, that won't be necessary. You've done more than enough, and Yakushiji-san said that the police have been notified. And besides." She reached up for her hat and started to play with it, "I'm not sure how to react to you… err… worrying about me."

Souji gave a weak chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. It was really sudden and it might have…"

"I appreciate the sentiment," Naoto interrupted. "Just… give me warning next time you're going to grab my hand."

"Sounds fair."

Naoto gave Souji one last look before opening the door and heading inside. Souji stared at the door for a moment before taking a deep breath and blowing it out. He checked his phone and noted the time. He'd promised Nanako that he'd make dinner for her today, and he would have to jog to make it back on time. As he ran back towards the Dojima Residence, he couldn't help but think of Naoto. He felt a tingle on his hand where she had squeezed it, but he chalked it up to the blood pumping and adrenaline washing over him. Still, as he jogged down the hill leading to the center of Inaba, he couldn't help but stare at his hand a couple of times.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 underway! Not much to say about anything. I'm still a bit ahead, having a few chapters written already. Since these chapters aren't long, I want to churn out 2 chapters a month. Expect the next installment in February. Until then, read and review! Good night and Good luck!**


	4. The Copy Cat Conundrum

"Ah, I had a feeling you'd come."

Souji and Yukiko paused outside of Marukyu Tofu. Standing at the entrance was a blue-haired boy, the same one they had seen in Tatsumi Textiles a month ago. The youth smiled at their approach and walked to meet them in the middle of the street. From behind them, Souji could hear Yosuke and Chie arguing about the money she had spent on Teddie's new clothes, which had come out Yosuke's budget. However, any retort that he might have said died when he saw the boy.

"W-Wait, you're that guy we saw with Kanji!"

The boy nodded, "Precisely. I don't believe we've met since then, well, most of you." He glanced at Souji, who recalled encountering him at Junes. "In fact, I don't believe I introduced myself. My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm investigating the multiple murders that have occurred here."

They all gasped. Souji had heard Dojima talking about the prefectural police being unsatisfied with the lack of results from the local police force concerning the murders. There had been rumors that they would be sending someone to help with the case, but for the help to come in the form of a young boy surprised even Souji.

Naoto ignored the looks of confusion and shock and went on, "Mind if I ask you a few questions on the subject?" There was no response, which he took as a sign of acceptance, "The latest victim, Kinshiro Morooka. He was a teacher at the school you all attend, correct?"

"S-So what?" Chie answered.

"The public is focused on the fact that he is associated with the second victim's school. But in truth, that's irrelevant. What intrigues me is the inconsistency. This Morooka has never appeared on television."

Naoto eyed the group. Souji stood out in front, with Yukiko slightly behind him. Yosuke and Chie stood further back. Based on their position, it seemed Naoto worked out that Souji was considered the leader of the group. He stared at Souji and his eyes seemed to try and penetrate his defenses, looking for any sort of evidence that would help him gage their response.

"What do you make of this?"

Yosuke crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders, "How are we supposed to know?"

Despite Yosuke being the one who spoke, Naoto didn't take his eyes of Souji. Souji returned his stare, daring him to question their answer. It was a dangerous game when it came to the police. They wanted to inform them of their involvement, but the general consensus was that they would be ignored, or worse, taken in and held in custody while the real murderer was able to move around unchecked. Souji's uncle was a detective as well, and it hurt Souji to lie to the man who had taken him in and taken up the mantle of a father-figure, more so than Souji's own father. Souji had his doubts as to whether Dojima believed him, but he could sense that due to their relationship, Dojima would ignore his suspicions for the sake of family. Naoto, however, was different. He was a detective that he had no relationship with, and he had already come off as suspicious when he asked him about Kanji. Naoto, no doubt, suspected that they had involved themselves with the case in some way. Why else would he have waited outside of Marukyu for them?

The silent power struggle seemed to last for hours, or seconds. Souji couldn't tell. Naoto finally broke and closed his eyes, "Well, we'll leave it at that. For my part, I'd like to solve this case as quickly as possible."

He gave each of them an inquisitive look, "I'll be keeping an eye on you all."

Naoto left, and the group let out a collective breath that no one seemed to know they were holding.

"Who it that guy?" asked Yosuke.

Chie gave a shiver, "It felt like he saw completely through us. He even knew about the TV thing."

"Oh, you guys?"

The group turned to find Rise Kujikawa standing off to the side. Souji pushed the thoughts of Naoto from his mind. They had come here for a reason, and they needed to recruit Rise to their cause.

* * *

The Investigation Team convened at Junes the next day to discuss the death of Mr. Morooka and how his death threw them for a loop. They had deduced that the victims were people who received sudden attention on the local news, and the Midnight Channel showed the intentions of the killer. However, with Mr. Morooka, he had not appeared on TV, and Teddie reported that no one was over on the other side. Once again, the group was in the dark. They had run through the list of all the possibilities, but everything seemed far-fetched and pointless.

Chie let out a groan, "At this rate, you have to figure that the killer has something to do with the school, right?"

Souji seemed doubtful. Naoto had told them that he considered the fact that Yasogami was involved pointless, and he had to agree with him.

"Why don't we split up and…"

"That won't be necessary. There is no need to examine the case of Mr. Morooka any further."

The group turned to find Naoto approaching them from the food court. Kanji gasped and quickly averted his eyes. Kanji had been otherwise occupied when the rest of the group had encountered him the other day. Souji had nothing against Naoto, however it seemed that he had overheard them. For how long? Souji couldn't say.

Chie fidgeted in her seat, obviously aware that she had been heard, "Wh-Why's that?"

Naoto adjusted his hat, "The police have found a suspect. It would be best to let them handle the case from here."

Everyone gasped. The police had a suspect? The other victims had left no clues as to the cause of death, so the police were unable to glean any information from the corpses. What had changed?

"How do you know?" asked Yosuke incredulously.

"You're here at the request of the prefectural police, aren't you?"

Everyone turned to Souji, interested in how he could know such information. Souji simply shrugged, "Dojima mentioned something about this a while back. I just put two and two together."

"Yes," Naoto agreed, "I am on this case as a special investigator."

"Who's the suspect?" wondered Chie.

"As to a name, I haven't been informed. I do know that he is, in fact, a high schooler." Naoto noticed the looks of apprehension cross the faces of the students, but he quickly assuaged their fears, "It isn't public knowledge, but he isn't a student of your high school. It seems that the police are quite confident that this boy is the killer. They have testimonies directly linking him with the incident. I expect that it's only a matter of time before he is apprehended and your town will once again be its peaceful, rustic self."

The group sat in silence, digesting the information that Naoto had given them. Souji glanced at each of his friends. They wore expressions of disbelief, relief, uncertainty, and…sadness? Souji was glad that the police finally had a lead, but at the same time, he felt unfulfilled. He knew it was selfish, but the journeys into the TV and fighting Shadows had given him a purpose, something that was greater than simply doing well in school and earning money through a part-time job. He had thought that the Investigation Team were the only ones who could stop the killer. He could tell that the others felt the same, even Rise, who had just joined them.

Yosuke clenched and unclenched his fists, "So, why come tell us?"

Everyone turned to Yosuke, who was staring at Naoto.

"This is confidential info, right? Police business. Why run right here and tell it to us?"

Naoto shifted, placing one hand on his hip and leaving the other one to dangle. Souji noticed that it seemed a bit feminine. But, Naoto had a certain androgynous feel about him, so it wasn't that curious.

"You're 'game' will soon reach its end. I felt I should at least let you know that."

Souji tensed. He glared at Naoto, who was wearing a neutral expression, as if he had made a comment about the weather. His eyes, however, showed differently. He was taunting them. He suspected that they were involved in the case in some way, and he was trying to catch them to slip up, get them to admit that they were involved. Souji shot a quick glance back at his friends and saw the growing tension. This wasn't a game. People were killed, his friends were kidnapped. They risked their lives every time they went into the TV to learn the truth. Souji had to intervene.

"Aren't you the one who thinks this is a game?"

Naoto blinked and turned to stare at Souji, only to be met with a cold, piercing stare.

"What do you care what happens? These are faces you don't recognize. People you never knew. All you see is the big picture. All you care about is the result. Once the killer is caught, you're off to solve another case, while we're left to pick up the peaces. So don't come preaching to us."

To his surprise, Rise joined in, "I don't care if you're a special investigator or an amateur sleuth. All you're doing is solving mysteries. What could you possibly know about us?"

"One of the victims, she meant a lot to me," Yosuke murmured. "How could I treat this like a game? Plus, we made a promise." He glanced at Teddie, who looked like he was tearing up.

Naoto didn't move. He simply stood, staring blankly at the table. He let out a breath and gazed at the sky, "A game, huh? That may be true. Detectives normally aren't involved with arrests. And we never harbor any special emotions regarding a case, either. It is rather unfortunate that people are only attentive so long as our services are required. But then, I'm accustomed to it."

In that moment, whether intentional or not, Souji saw a different kind of Naoto. Instead of the special investigator who was solving mysteries, he saw a lonely boy who never truly had a place to stay.

_Moving around, never having a place to stay. I know that feeling all to well. But then, we all have baggage._

"Much about this case was perplexing," Naoto mused, half to himself and half to the others, "But its solution was surprisingly simple." He took one last deep breath, before fixing his hat and bowing. "Well then, I'll be going now."

After he left, the group sat in silence. They were still processing everything that happened. The Junes food court was bubbling with life and noise, but Souji heard none of it. It was finally Chie that spoke up and broke the silence.

"He said they have a suspect, but is this really gonna solve everything?"

Unfortunately, no one had an answer for Chie.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter coming at ya! I probably mentioned this before, but these chapters feel so short for me. Basically, each one feels like the length of a simple one-shot. I guess Vignettes are the proper way to think of this story. I must say, I find the Protagonist of Persona 4 much easier to write than Persona 3. The general consensus, at least to my knowledge, is that P3 is more reserved than P4. It's a nice change of pace. Anyway, read and review. Any sort of support helps. And, as always, Good night and Good luck.**


End file.
